La figlia di Reborn
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Ahí estabas, cancelando tu tan esperado viaje a América latina para estar en Japón y demostrarle finalmente que eras lo suficientemente fuerte para entrar al mundo de la mafia. Pero claro, ningún adulto contaba con el alboroto que causarías en un grupo lleno de adolescentes hormonales. ReaderxCharacter. Re-make. Rated for language.


**Re-make.**

 **Am...**

 **Advertencias: Intento de comedia, soltería (Pvta que sad) Lenguaje inadecuado (De vez en cuando ¿?), si, muy vulgar y groserías. No sé, ya pondré más si hay más.**

 **¡Ah, si! Tiene cerca d años que no re-leo el manga de KHR como es mi costumbre ni he visto de nueva cuenta el anime. No pienso hacerlo porqué solo me queda una semana y media de vacaciones y tengo muchos fics que actualizar. Así que tendrán que satisfacerse con lo que recuerdo (?)**

 **Ya saben...**

 **(T/N) Tu nombre**

 **Tu cabello será azabache.**

 **(C/O) Color de ojos**

 **(#) Para aclarar dudas del texto.**

 *** Para aclarar dudas de idioma.**

 **KHR le pertenece a Amano Akira-sensei. Tú te perteneces a ti mismo/a (Pero en el fic serás mujer, lo siento si eres man)**

* * *

Le pagaste al taxista y este de inmediato arrancó.

Habías viajado con un señor sumamente cordial, y que respetaba los límites de velocidad. Si, tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que se encontraba en la tercera edad. Pero, a diferencia de los taxistas con los que te habías topado en tu breve visita a la Ciudad de México, este señor era un ángel. Además de que en Italia habías escuchado de todos los compañeros de trabajo de tu padre que los japoneses solían ser personas con un gran respeto por la disciplina, además de que eran muy amables.

Tú, en lo personal no tenías ni la menor idea, antes del día presente jamás habías viajado a ningún país asiático. Tu padre consideraba que eras una majadera y que no podías pisar un país donde te lincharían por tus tonterías (Claro que todo esto era una broma, eras su hija, obviamente tenías modales impecables y una educación de élite).

Recorriste los alrededores visibles del bosque con la mirada y bufaste con fastidio, tu padre te había asegurado que estaría ahí, esperando a que llegaras. Pero no estaba ahí, podías sentir su aura, la manera en la que esta brincaba por la diversión que sentía tu padre en ese momento pero ninguna de las personas que se encontraban en la entrada de dicho bosque era él.

Te cruzaste de brazos y repasaste todas tus opciones en tu mente. Podías quedarte ahí, esperando a que tu padre recordase que irías a petición suya, podías ir a buscarlo tu misma y examinar como loca todo el maldito bosque, o bien podías regresar a Merseyside y recriminarle un par de cosas a tu madre.

Negaste con la cabeza, después de haber convivido unos cuantos días podías comprender porqué tu padre no la había obligado a quedarse con ustedes.

Suspiraste y miraste resignada a la montaña frente a ti, buscarías a tu padre. Después de todo la gente del pueblo comenzaba a examinarte y eso te incomodaba. Preferías buscar al psicópata ese a ser un animal en exhibición para todos esos japoneses, aunque subir una montaña con zapatos con tacón de 10 cm fuese todo un suicidio.

No, la octava había luchado contra los enemigos más nefastos con tacones de mayor altura. Subir la montaña tenía que ser un reto fácil.

Mordiste ligeramente tu labio inferior intentando no exagerar el movimiento de tus caderas al caminar, no era que te gustara presumir el cuerpazo que tenías, pero solías exagerar todos tus movimientos cuando la gente te veía, por ejemplo, pestañear; dejabas los ojos cerrados más tiempo del necesario.

Mientras más subías la montaña, te era más fácil escuchar lo que parecían los gritos de un adolescente realmente desesperado, balazos e incluso explosiones. ¿Cómo era qué los guardabosques no habían ido ya a investigar? No tenías la menor idea. Pero estabas segura de que la angustia que sentía quien quiera que fuese quien estuviese gritando era originada por tu padre.

Compadecías al pobre futuro décimo Vongola, después de todo, tu padre no era un hombre paciente.

* * *

Mientras caminabas por la montaña pensaste en todas las llamadas que habías recibido de tu padre en los últimos seis meses, en ellas te contaba el progreso de Tsuna, también había relatado con sumo cuidado todas las batallas con oponentes más fuertes por las que el joven candidato había pasado ya, pero a la que más atención le habías puesto había sido a la experiencia que habían tenido en el futuro.

Tragaste en seco al recordar la confesión de tu padre de que el aquel entonces estaba muerto.

Si, Xanxus y los demás en Varia te habían contado de lo marica y débil que era el futuro décimo, pero las descripciones de parte de tu padre siempre habían sido las mejores. Y, al saber que había impedido la futura muerte de tu padre para su línea del tiempo actual habías jurado por la garrita que harías todo lo que estuviese en tu poder para ayudarlo. Tu sexto sentido te decía que, ahora más que nunca, lo necesitarían. Y que, el hecho de que tu padre te hubiese pedido viajar hasta Japón estaba relacionado con la ceremonia de sucesión que el Noveno había estado planeando desde el mes pasado, cuando la décima generación y los demás colados habían regresado del futuro.

Te habías perdido tanto en tus pensamientos que no te habías dado cuenta que te encontrabas sumamente cerca del grupo que perturbaba la montaña de una forma tan irrespetuosa. Delante de ti habían 7 adolescentes que intentaban sobrevivir a las pruebas de un niño de 10 años, quien les sonreía con sorna y atacaba sin cesar.

Alejadas de todo el alboroto se encontraban otras tres chicas, con dos niños acompañándolas y las cuales parecían estar montando un picnic para cuando el entrenamiento terminara.

-Si es que termina.- Dijiste entre dientes.

Reconocías a una de las chicas como Bianchi, el escorpión venenoso y la pareja actual de tu padre. Frunciste el ceño, la chica no te agradaba realmente, principalmente porqué para ti era solo una muchacha con las hormonas demasiado alborotadas y a la cual se le había mojado cuando había visto a tu padre. Además, de una u otra forma te resultaba enfermo que se le abrieran cuando tu padre había sido solo un bebé.(1) Sacudiste tu cabeza, no era tu problema, si a tu papá le gustaban menores de esas que se llaman embriones era cosa suya.(2)

Tampoco era como que tu le agradaras a ella de todos modos, aunque su odio estaba más bien basado en el odio que tú sentías, que chiquillada, ¿No?

-Mio amato papà.*

En ningún momento habías alzado la voz, tu padre te había enseñado que esa no era forma de imponer respeto. Si gritabas, demostrabas que no tenías el control suficiente de la situación, así enseñándote que, incluso si solo querías llamar la atención debías hablar firme, con seguridad y que así tu voz sería escuchada por todos. Y tal como había pasado en ocasiones anteriores tu voz se había podido escuchar por encima de las explosiones, las risas, las porras y los gritos de dolor , todos se habían detenido al mismo tiempo y ahora te miraban fijamente, los adolescentes pestañeando confundidos e intercambiando miradas como si alguno de ellos fuese a saber quien eras.

La fría mirada del mocoso de diez años cayó sobre ti como un balde lleno de agua con hielos, erguiste exageradamente tu espalda y tu sonrisa se tensó, tu padre no estaba contento.

-Stupida figlia.**

Al escuchar a tu padre los chicos lo miraron fijamente, esperando alguna clase de explicación de su parte. Pero justo cuando pensabas abrir la boca todos ellos gritaron.

-¡¿Papà?!

Los miraste con detenimiento a cada uno, y tu sonrisa empezó a irradiar burla. Si, eran la décima generación Vongola.

Después de todo, los ancianos más sabios de Sicilia decían que cada generación venía más idiota que la anterior.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **(1) Si alguien no entiendo a lo que me refería desde... "A la cual se le había mojado..." y hasta "...se le abrieran" díganme y responderé al duda en el siguiente capítulo, digo, no quería ponerlo en el capítulo a pesar de las advertencias porqué no quería shillones (Chillones) aquí.**

 **(2) ¿Han escuchado la canción qué dice "A mi me gustan mayores, de esos que se llaman señores"? ¿No? Que bueno, porqué yo tampoco. Pero vi un momo que decía "A mi me gustan menores, de esos que se llaman embriones" y sentí es impulso idiota de ponerlo, y pues no me resistí al impulso.**

 ***Mi amado papá.**

 ****Estúpida hija.**

 **¡Creo que es todo! Gracias por leer, si les gustó por favor dejen un review, me encanta la crítica constructiva y sus observaciones.**

 **Bye-be~**


End file.
